Persona 4: reach out for the truth!
by UltraZeta120moron
Summary: [warning-female Protagonist-don't like it? don't read it] What Ayane Seta never expected when moving over to Inaba is to be involved in a murder case, but she never accounted for be able to use the power of Persona. Along with her friends can she be able to stop the culprit and save the victims? female MC X ?


**Greetings and Salutation! this is I Kitsune120moron or Kitsune for short.**

**i don't have much to tell here but here is a persona 4 with an female Protagonist, the reason why i write something like this is because there are hardly any good stories of a female Protagonist of Persona 4, so i thought why not make my own? like in Persona 3 portable there was afemale protagonist while Persona 4 didn't have one so i thought maybe just make my own story of a female MC point-of-view.  
**

**anyway enjoy the story :D**

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet room"

i slowly opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings, i appear to be inside a long but comfy limousine, i saw a strange bizzare looking old man with bloodshot eyes and a long nose. Next to him was a beautiful woman dressed in blue uniform, strangely resembles a police uniform, she also was holding a large thick book on her lap, she was quiet which make me a bit uncomfortable how quiet she is.

but i focused my attention toward the the strange old man with the long nose, i half tempted to call him mr Nose but i didn't, really didn't want to insult him when i have no idea how i manage to get here.

but then the old man spoke up again "Ah… It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny… *chuckle*… My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room where only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter… It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself… My lady?"

Destiny? this place exist between dream and reality? am i dreaming? but still if this is a dream or not i didn't want to come of rude toward the old man so i said my name.

"my name... is Ayane Seta"

the old man seem pleased "hm... i see. well then shall we take a look into your future?"

just as he said that he pointed toward the table in front of him, suddenly a small light appeared and there was a deck of cards on the table. I was amazed, how did he do that?

"do you believe in fortune telling?" the old man spoke again as he swipe his hand, Igor spread the small deck of cards in a 3 by 3 arrangement with out even touching them. Igor spoke again "Every reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different… *chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"_how is he able to do that?_" i thought myself when he motion his hand again as if he turned one of the cards that showed a tower where a lightning struck on the tower "Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…"

a catastrophe? is there something going to happen once i arrive to Inaba?

Igor then flipped over the bottom-right card, which had shown a small crayfish above a larger crescent moon with a face on it facing to the left.

"The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"… Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests, to ensure that does not happen."

then Igor swiped his hand over the cards as they disappeared in flash of light.

this is getting weirder and weirder now...

"ah... I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself. As well as our master, who could not be present here."

then the quiet lady finally spoke, geez i kind of completely forgotten about her "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey."

"my... Journey...?"

Igor spoke once more "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…"

then my vision start to fade again as i fell asleep...

* * *

***BZZZZZ***

"huh...?"

***BZZZZZ***

"oh my phone"

i took out my phone and apparently my uncle had sent a message to me "_meet with us outside Yasoinaba Station once you leave the train-Dojima_"

"..."

***typing***

"_alright, see you guys soon-Ayane_"

i sighed after i sent the message back to my uncle, oh yeah i forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Ayane Seta, but many call me Aya for short nor do i have anything against being called that, i'm a 17 year old girl. i'm 5 feet and 1 inches tall with Silver/grey long hair that reach down middle of my back, while my eyes are silver coloured. i come from the big city and right now i'm moving over to my uncle from my mother side for a year. The reason for moving over there is because of my workaholic of my parents are going to work outside of Japan and won't be back for a while, but they don't like it by leaving me by myself in the city so my mother contacted her brother Dojima Ryotaro, my uncle to look after me.

i don't know my uncle very much at all except seen him on family pictures back home and was told by my mom that he can be straight forward a bit but that's it, but also i been told that he have a daughter named Dojima Nanako. But sadly i don't know much about herself but i hope i get to know her well for this year, after all she is my cousin.

***Ding***

"_We will arrive at __Yasoinaba Station_ in a 10 minutes."

huh? i'm almost there? that was pretty fast, how long did i sleep exactly?

*_Sigh_*

"it doesn't matter right now..." i mutter to myself, right now i'm the only one aboard on the train so i didn't worry about my bag being stolen when i went to the bathroom, right now for whatever reason i didn't feel that well. Probably because of the trip, as i closed the bathroom door behind my i went over to the sink and gathered some water and splashed over my face, i feel a little better.

Still... that dream what was that all about anyway?

was it a warning? i shook my head as i exited the bathroom and went back to my seat, in few minutes i will be arriving in Inaba, the place where my mother was born and raise.

i chuckled, i can hardly believe my mother as a country girl when she and dad is all about business, maybe that will happen to people moving to the big city perhaps?

***ding***

"_we have arrived at Yasoinaba Station, i repeat __Yasoinaba_ Station**.**"

"_looks like we're here_" i thought myself as i took my bag and headed to the door just as the train stopped at the Yasoinaba station, i waited patiently when the door open and i stepped out. I could feel the gentle breeze sweep past me, it felt... right, it's not like back in the city at all, plus the air seem clean too so it's a plus.

i maybe will like it here.

* * *

i walked out from the train station grounds as i was standing outside the Yasoinaba station, the street looked completely abandon as i tried to located my uncle.

"hey over here!"

"huh...?"

i looked toward where someone called me and i saw a middle-age man along with a little girl with him who appeared to be hiding behind him, i smiled a little and walked over them.

the man smiled a bit and extended his hand to me and i shook it "well now, you look much prettier in person than the photo, welcome to Inaba. My name is Dojima Ryotaro and i'll be the one who look after you for a year, let's see... i'm your mother younger brother so that's sum it's up"

"it's nice to finally meet you uncle"

Dojima Chuckled while scrathing back of his head "Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know."

...

...

...

Awkward... there was just pure silence between me and my uncle... did i hear a crow that flew by cawed Baka couple of times?

"_when my mom said that he can be a little bit straight forward, she means it... literally_"

finally Dojima broke the silence "oh and this is my daughter. come on Nanako introduce yourself to your cousin"

Nanako was a small girl. She was roughly around 6 or 7 years old. She also seemed to be a bit shy. But that's expected from most young kids when meeting new people.

"...lo" Nanako said shyly and went hiding behind her dad, i couldn't help but smile a bit, that was so cute.

my uncle seem to chuckle a bit "why are you so being shy about Nanako? Ayane-chan is your cousin"

*_Smack_*

"ow! ah ha ha" Nanako face suddenly got red and smacked her Dad behind his leg, he seem to only chuckle a bit.

"well then let's get going then, my car is over there" Dojima said to me and pointed his car not far from here, i nodded and said ok as we all three went to Dojima's car.

* * *

during our trip me and my uncle been discussed over many things what happen over the years with my parents and me, we stopped at a gas station in the Central shopping district.

an attendant walk out and called out cheerfully "hey there, welcome to Moel!" we all stepped out from the car while Dojima looked at Nanako "can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Nanako nodded "uh-huh" after that i saw Nanako walk to the bathroom while.

"are you taking a trip?" the attendant asked cheerfully, i kind of like his cheerfulness.

Dojima shook his head "No, we just had to pick her up at the train station. She just moved here from the big city"

"the city huh?"

Dojima nodded while turned his back at the attendant "Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine" the Attendant nodded "right away sir!" then he went to work. My uncle looked up in the sky for a moment and gave out a light sigh "Now's a good time to get a smoke" with that he left.

just now it was just me and the Attendat boy, the silence kind of bugged me a bit... and i heard the same crow again.

"_getting a feeling that i'm going to hear the damn crow in certain situation every time of opportunity it get_" i thought myself until the Attendant broke the silence "your in High school, kid?"

"huh?" i looked toward the attendat boy as he smiled a bit "It shouldn't be too surprising to a city girl that there aint much to do out here in the sticks. Heh heh. You'll probably be bored pretty soon. You'll either be hanging with friends or going to part-time jobs" suddenly his eyes perk up "actually We're looking for part-timers, ya interested? Give it some thought. We don't care if you're a school kid at all" he extended his hand toward me while i shook it.

"sure i give it a thought when i have the time"

he smiled again "good, oh i probably should get back to work" with that he went back to work and Nanako came back.

as i was about to open the door to the car and sit down i suddenly felt a headache come on, i clutches my hand on my forehead with my right hand while express a pained look, Nanako seem to notice and walk up to me in worry "are you alright?"

"huh?"

she looked at me worriedly "you don't look too good"

"I think it's because of the long trip i endured to get here Nanako-chan but... i be alright" i answered.

"oh...ok then" she said and went to her seat.

but still why do i feel so dizzy right now? is it because of the trip to get here? that's probably it but i get a strange feelingthat it isn't the case. My eyes suddenly flash of the vision of the velvet room, the strange dream i had, could it what Igor had said is actually true?

i shook my head "_no it's still probably a dream, beside i shouldn't ponder on something like this and-oh here's come my uncle_"

true enough Dojima came back and asked the Attendant " ya done?" the Attendant appeared to be done and nodded "jupp, filled her up like you said sir!"

"_the way you say that kind of lead misunderstanding_" i thought what the Attendant just said while i seated in my seat and waited for my uncle to pay the Attendant. I look out from the window and could see a thick heavy clouds was on the way to Inaba, it's likely going to rain today.

* * *

When we got to my Uncle's house it was pretty much a simple house in my opinion but it is likely where i will spend the entire year so i shouldn't complain, right now we have dinner in the tv room though the tv room kind of connect to the kitchen though.

but still we all took our soda and opened the same time while Dojima raised his soda in the air "alright let's have a toast" me and Nanako raised our soda and took a sip from it "so your mom and dad going to work over sea's right?" Dojima asked while i nodded "yeah, they will be gone for a while and they weren't comfortable leaving me myself home in the city, Though i can understand their concern"

Dojima nodded "yeah but still, I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents… It's rough being a kid"

i simply shrugged my shoulders "well it can't be helped you know" Dojima chuckled and smiled a bit "Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home"

i smiled back "yeah your right, thank for your kindness" Dojima only chuckled "C'mon, there's no need to be so formal and Look, you're making Nanako all tense." he said with a laugh and i saw Nanako widens her eyes a bit and glances at me, she looks down while playing with the ends of her dress in embarrassment.

i smiled a bit, i find it really cute.

"well everyone let's eat" my uncle said as he reached for the chopsticks but then...

***Ring***

"ugh... who is calling in this hour?" Dojima mutters and took out his cellphone "Dojima speaking…Mhm… Yeah? I see… So where is it?... Uh-huh…*sigh* All right, I'm on my way… Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze. Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help her out, okay?"

"oh... ok..." Nanako said somewhat sadly, i wonder why.

as Dojima was about to leave he suddenly called out "Nanako it's raining, what did you do to the laundry?" what he said was true, i could hear the heavy rain outside the moment my uncle opened the door.

"i already brought it in!" Nanako answered back "alright, well i'm off see ya!"

i could hear the door closed as once again there was silence between me and Nanako, to be honest i don't know what to say. Luckily Nanako turned the tv on to break the silence.

"_-for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas_"

and now i suddenly got immediately bored of this channel, great.

"...let's eat"

"huh?" i snapped out of my thoughts as i look at Nanako "the food will get cold if you don't eat" she told me, i simply nodded "yeah right, sorry" as me and Nanako started to eat i can't help but feel more uncomfortable with the silence between me and her, so i thought maybe i should strike a conservation with her.

"what does your dad work?"

"hmm...?" Nanako looked at me for a moment but answer "He… investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. He's a detective"

a detective? why didn't my mother ever told me that my uncle is a detective? but still it's sound pretty cool "that's pretty cool" i said while Nanako nodded a little bit happily "Mhm" but then both me and Nanako paid attention to the TV.

"_And now for the local news. City council secretary Namatame Taro is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Hiiragi Misuzu, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of announcer Yamano Mayumi's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of the public eye_"

"... this is boring" Nanako said while she change the channel into something that i'm familiar with back home in the city "_At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!_"

"Every day's great at your Junes~" i look at Nanako in surprised, i didn't realize she was really good at singing but made me smile "_though i can understand her, i pretty much did the same with something else a long time ago_" i thought while Nanako stopped singing and looked at me.

"... aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"oh um yeah sorry, let's dig in Nanako-chan" i told her and she nodded, we continue to eat until we were done. Nanako showed me where i will be sleeping for the year, it was a comfy room that wasn't large or small but suited me fine. I thanked Nanako while i took my things in and laid them on the coahc and took my Futon which was placed in the corner and went to sleep.

* * *

i feel... strange...

i opened my eyes but my vision is clouded by a thick white fog, i was surprised as i stood up and looked around my surroundings or at least tried. I couldn't see anything at all through the white fog, but suddenly...

the same headache i felt back at the gas station suddenly came back, i fell down to my knee's as i clutched my head. The headache this time was stronger and more painful, it went on for a few seconds until it stopped but then.

"_**do you seek the**** t****ruth?**_"

"what...?" i looked around, trying to locate where the voice came from, unfortunally i couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"**_If it's truth you desire, come and find me…_**"

"who are you!?" i called out, i waited but the voice never came back, i stood up again as i tried to find the mysterious person, i began to walk forward where i believe the owner of the voice was, until i came upon a strange large door.

"_what's up with this...door?_" sure enough the large door look quite bizzare, the door was red and black door with a square pattern on it, i looked at it for a moment but somehow i could sense the one who's been taunting me is behind it. Without thinking i simply touched the door as the squares somehow started to change into a large open door.

i entered the door without a second thought and right in front of me, i found the guy though barely see who it is though.

"who are you?" i asked out loud, the figure just stood there for a moment but suddenly pointed something toward my feet.

"_**pick it**** up**_"

"what?" i looked down and what i saw surprised me, in front of me was an elegant Naginata lying front of me. I stared at it for a few seconds until i picked it up and readied myself in a battle stance, i have a strong feeling whoever that person in front of me is going to attack me.

"_**So… You are the one pursuing me… Hmhmhm… Try all you want…**_"

i frowned, whoever that guy was wanted me to attack him, so i did.

i ran toward the figure and slash at it, i barely hit him but manage to do at least minimal damage to him, the figure just stood there as it was never hit by my Naginata at all.

"**_Ah-ha… So it seems like you can see a little, despite the fog…_**"

i grit my teeth at it "what do you mean!? are you the one created this fog?" the figure didn't replied but i could feel it taunting me, somehow my anger got the best of me and right now i didn't know WHAT i just did.

i suddenly raised my hand as a familiar card from certain someone who used them appeared above my hand in glowing blue light, and what i just did made me literally shocked, as i crushed the card like it was just made of glass as it shattered a great large being appeared in front of me, i couldn't see what it looked like but it did something alright.

somehow the large being somehow summoned a bolt of lightning from the sky and struck the figure, after that the large being disappeared.

"_**I see… Indeed, you possess an interesting quality**_" despite being struck by a frickin lightning bolt the figure spoke again as if he was never hit by the lightning even though i completely saw it with my own eyes.

"_**But… you will not catch me so easily… If what you seek is "truth," then your search will be even harder…**_" suddenly the fog around me just got even more thicker, likely duo to whatever the figure did. I raised my hand again as the card appeared again and i summoned whatever the giant being was and i saw it tried to slash the figure but missed.

"_crap it's even harder to see now, but i can see him and yet that thing i summond missed, what's going on?_"

"**_Everyone sees what they want to… And the fog only deepens…_**"

this time i didn't even try to summon the being and ran toward the figure, i jumped in the air and held my Naginata above me and slashed down toward the figure, but to my surprised i still missed.

"_**…Will we meet again…? **__**At a place other than here… **_"

"wait...what d-do you...mean...?" i tried to ask but was losing my conscious and my world went dark, not until i heard the figure last words before everything went dark.

"_**Hmhm… I look forward to it…**** Ayane**** Seta...**_"

* * *

**phew that took some time, but still this is the first chapter and my first point of view thingy.**

**i hope everyone enjoyed my story so far as it is like my first time to make a first person view story but there will be certain part that will be third person view but likey not much.**

**anyway this is Kitsune signing out~**


End file.
